


Picture of a life time

by O2lcloudylove



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Illness, Love, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O2lcloudylove/pseuds/O2lcloudylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed perfect for Troye and Connor. Their YouTube channels were growing and as Troyes singing career took off Connors interest in photography grew in his free time.    </p>
<p>Troye noticed Connors interest in photos and for their anniversary he gives him a beautiful camera and attaches a note to the top.</p>
<p> 'For you to take the picture of a life time,   love, Troye x'     </p>
<p>And that is exactly what Connor set out to do, although as something unexpected happens, suddenly that picture is going to seem a whole lot harder to get...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- photographs and cuddles

Connor's POV

 

 

I began to squint as my eyes sat looking through the hole they were ever so used to being accustomed with. My hands sat lightly on the compact zoom lens, almost shaped to my fingertips, as I zoomed in and out on the image in front of me. I looked once more before subconsciously pressing down on the capture button, which made the familiar sound signalling my work was done.

A camera. The only thing that could capture the beauty of the world, and store it like a memory in our head. It was like my second pair of eyes. The little virtual scrapbook that I'd find myself going through every night at 2:00 am when I couldn't sleep. I bought the camera away from my face to study the image in front of me.

I smiled as colour spread across my vision, and the crystal like droplets of water glimmered on the edge of the flower. I had been stood in the garden for half an hour trying to get the perfect picture of the new tulips that Troye and I had planted, only a day ago. They were beautiful.

"Are you done yet Connie??" My mind was suddenly bought back to reality as I heard a bellowing voice echo from the kitchen. Troye was stood at the window smiling as he held a jar of Nutella and two spoons.

Troye had been living with me in LA for 3 months now. His adorable smile had attracted me towards him at Vidcon last year, and I hadn't got over it ever since. 4 months after going completely and utterly insane over it, I had finally come out to him. We had been sitting in a Taco Bell in Minnesota and he had just randomly asked me. It was almost if he already knew. Maybe we were just that close.

In the early months of 2015 we finally got together. Yes it was awkward at first, but after that first kiss we knew it was right. The fireworks that exploded in me that night will forever be on replay every time he is around me.

I began walking towards the patio doors as I placed my camera back in its protective case. Troye was still leaning against the sides of the window, pulling funny faces at me only increasing my love for him.

As I walked inside I was enveloped in a hug, smiling as Troye looped his arms around my waist and began to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I quickly turned around so I was facing him and pecked him slightly on the lips.

Still holding me he said "so how is my budding photographer?"

"Oh well you don't become Instagram king for nothing" I chuckled as I spun him back around so my head rested against the crook of his neck.

"Well unless you're blind you may have noticed I have a large jar of Nutella and two spoons if you care to let go of me now" Troye whined, as I only pulled him in tighter.

"Only if the second spoon is for me!" I demanded, laughing as he began to move the jar away from my reach. Why was he so damn tall!

"Only if you catch me!" He shouted, before wriggling out of my grip and running towards the living room, in a desperate bid to save his precious food. No way was he going to win.

"Have it your way then" I said before running after him. "You might be taller, but you're forgetting which one of us used to run marathons Tro!"

We ended up running around the house for ages, until I finally tackled him to the ground, steeling the spoon from his left hand. He whined and sat back up, still cradling the Nutella jar against his chest. I went to prise it from him, before he put his hand out towards me.

"You can have this under one condition Franta" he smirked placing the jar on the ground.

"You're willing to give it away?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at his sudden remark. "Tro are you sick or something? What's possibly better than Nutella?"

"Maybe a kiss from the man I love" he did his signature wink, before placing his eyes on me once again.

"Y-you l-love me?" I stuttered placing my hand gently on his.

"Of course I do!" He smiled before cupping my face and leaning forward. There it was again, that kiss, the kiss that replaced the fireworks in my stomach with a whole display.

"I love you too Tro" I whispered before hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2 - flashbacks

Troye's POV

 

It had been two days since I had told Connor I loved him, and I didn't see the smile drop from his face once. To be quite honest my smile was always there when he was around, his captivating green eyes pulled me in, and made my head spin with emotions I couldn't quite describe.

I'd like to say the same for Connor. I'd like to say he was always a happy person, who flashed his beautiful smile anywhere and everywhere, but unfortunately that wasn't always the case.

Back in 2014 he had left o2l, in a desperate bid to make himself happy again. His depression had began to spiral out of control and I only had to look into his lonely eyes to tell he was in a dark place.

I still remembered the day he told me about this decision. The decision to leave the one thing that had made his life amazing.

_Flashback_

_16th June 2014, 2:00 am_

_I began to slowly prise my self away from the world of Tumblr as my minutes had turned into hours._

_It was early in the morning and if I didn't get to sleep soon, recording music tomorrow would be dreadful on an internet hangover. I began to place my laptop on the floor before flopping back onto my bed. The sheets were soft and inviting as I laid back against them. My arms naturally looped around my pillow and my eyes began to flutter shut into a world only my mind could make up before..._

_*Buzz buzz buzz buzz*_

_I almost jumped up as the sound from my laptop made it's way towards me. I lazily hung over the side of my bed, not daring to get out of the warm sheets, and picked up my laptop from the side of the bed._

_As the screen flashed blue Connor's icon was showing up, indicating he was calling me on Skype._

_"God Connor, I know I don't go to bed early but 2 in the morning! Seriously??" I muttered to myself as I went to press accept, alarm clock in my hand ready to angrily show him the time._

_As I answered the call all angry emotion towards him changed. He was sat on Tyler's bed with his head in his hands, and a fretting Tyler Oakley sat next to him._

_"Connor? Con are you okay? Ty what's wrong with him?" I started to ramble as my concern for my friend grew and Tyler just held Connor tighter and rubbed circles in his back._

_"Connor won't talk to any of us and you are our last hope Troye!" Tyler whimpered as Connor buried his body further into his chest sniffling as he breathed in and out._

_"I-immm s-sorryyy Tr-oyye" Connor wept as he began to wipe his eyes slightly " I kn-now it's l-late there"_

_"Don't be silly Con, look at me" I tried to make him talk to me but it looked like nothing would work._

_"Something happened with him and the o2l boys and he just turned up at my door in a state. He won't talk, or tell me what's wrong, Troye I'm worried!" Tyler was making large hand gestures and beginning to go slightly red._

_It was nothing compared to Connor though, who was in a state of red tomato skin and sweat dripping off him from the tension._

_"Con what happened with the o2l guys?" I was practically pleading him to talk to me, and in some way it made him open up._

_"I d-did something Tro" he spoke hoarsely and barely above a whisper, but I heard every word. Tyler looked confused and gestured for him to carry on._

_"What did you do Con? It's okay you can tell us" I smiled, I knew he liked it, as he sent me a weak smile back._

_"I-I left o2l" he stuttered, before a whole new wave of tears appeared to run down his cheeks. Tyler and I shared a small gasp before rushing to comfort him once more._

_We were the only ones apart from Zoe and his family who knew about what Connor was going through. He had been depressed for a good 6 months, and if I was telling truth, it had started to get worse._

_He was always one to be quite reserved and on the edge when anyone approached him, but he had started to not go out at all, and almost cut himself off from his friends, including us._

_Fortunately Tyler lived near by, and had forced Connor out most weeks, but nothing seemed to work. The best thing we could do now was help Connor through it, and as he cried more and more I would whisper kind words over Skype as Tyler held him._

_God how I wish I could have been there to hold him instead, I thought, and whisper the kind words, not through a screen, but into his ear._

_But this was the best I could do. It was the best anyone could do._

_End of flashback_

I stared back at Connor who was now giving me a puzzled look. I realised I must have been day dreaming for a while, as he was now sat next to me on the floor against his grey couch.

"Urmm Tro? You okay?" He gestured as he moved closer, wrapping his protective arm around my frail looking figure.

"I love it when your happy please remember that" I almost whispered, but I knew he heard it as I saw him gulp down a lump in his throat.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you Troye, I promise" he smiled.

"I know" I replied back, silently praying that he was telling the truth...


	3. Chapter 3 - shooting pains

Connors POV

 

I began rushing around my bedroom trying to find my blue Toms. They were the only shoes I could wear on long journeys, and I wasn't leaving the house without them.

I began to pace around, only squatting down to sort through piles of boxes. Ever since Troye had moved his stuff from Australia into our new house, there had been an abundance of packed and unpacked boxes lying across every room.

It didn't bother me at first, but as neat boxes became piles of crap, my stuff got hidden underneath it!

"Troye!!!" I yelled "Troye have you seen my Toms?"

I sat on the floor and started to zip up my suitcase, whilst I waited for his reply. The house was pretty big and my voice had echoed through every room. Why wasn't he answering?

"Troye??" I shouted once again, before pushing myself up to find him.

As I got up off the floor, I was soon reacquainted with it, as a searing pain rushed through the side of my body, causing me to fall back against the boxes.

I began to clench my eyes shut, and clutch the box next to me for any sign of relief. I felt my knuckles turn white, as they were tightly wrapped around the thick cardboard.

And then it was gone.

I blinked rapidly, regaining my vision as the pain subsided. Not daring to move, I sat in a slumped position between Troyes sweaters and camera equipment placed in two large boxes, one of which was now crumpled due to me squeezing it so hard.

"What was that?" I muttered to myself as I scanned my stomach for any signs of injury. It looked completely fine so I shook my head in disbelief.

"That can't be normal?" I questioned as I began to pull myself up. "I was fine a minute ago?"

As I started to walk down stairs I tried to reassure myself. "Just a pulled muscle or a dodgy Taco Bell. Yeah that's all it is" I repeated, still slightly rubbing the area that throbbed.

"Shake it off Connor! Shake it off!" I walked into the living room to find Troye slouched against the bottom of the sofa, looking intensely at his hands. I walked up in front of him and began to shake my hand across his face.

"Urmm Tro? You okay?" I questioned as I sat beside him. His eyes looked distant and his body sat tense against the floor. I put my arm around him and he instantly relaxed.

"I love it when your happy please remember that" He almost whispered, but I heard every word.

I went to reply before another shooting pain travelled across my body once more. I sat silently for a minute clenching my fist behind me before swallowing a pained lump in my throat.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you Troye, I promise" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't read the pained expression written all over my face.

"I know" he smiled back, before walking towards the kitchen.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I was finally left alone. The pain had gone, but I was still baffled as to why it was there in the first place. This wasn't normal at all...

 

Troye's POV

 

I looked at Connor through the glass of the kitchen door. He let out a sharp breath as he slumped against the sofa.

What was he hiding? I knew he was hiding something, it was written all over his face! I started to fret as I thought about his depression coming back. What if it was bad again? What if he was trying to shut me out? Well I was not going to let him!

I paced around the room opening and closing various cupboard doors as a distraction from my thoughts.

I knew Connor had got better and he knew it too. The anti-depressants were working, and his once fragile personality, was beginning to bloom again, back into Connor, back into the man I loved.

I studied the plane tickets to New York that were sat on the counter. Connor and I were set to fly out there tomorrow for Playlist live, but instead of being excited I was worried. I was worried that an over excited fan would say something that could hurt him, or even bring up his sexuality!

We were out to everyone, but it was still a sensitive subject to Connor if he was confronted. He looked strong, but his depression had turned him into a very insecure person.

He would often fret about the smallest of things and have panic attacks when he felt threatened. To be honest he was one of the most fragile people I knew, and it felt like my job to protect him.

So if this was his depression coming back I was going to find out, even if it meant I had to watch him like a hawk...


End file.
